Lettre d'amour ou presque
by Fougy
Summary: one shot!OOC!Shika rentre de mission et reçoit une lettre de Suna de la part desa bien aimée et petite amie Temari. Seulement, elle a beau être sa petite amie, parfois elle lui fait un peu peur... shikatema


**Titre:** Lettre d'amour ( ou presque)

**Résumer:** Shika rentre de mission et reçoit une lettre de sa bien aimée et petite-amie Temari de Suna... Seulement elle a beau être sa petite-amie, parfois elle lui fait un peu peur. Fallait-il qu'il l'aime!

**Paring:** Shika/Tema ( quelle question!)

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée d'en faire une fic!

**Note:** En fait la lettre de Temari est fait à partir d'un e-mail reçut de ma meilleure amie ( dédicace à ma camelhypette!), je l'ai juste remodelé un peu pour la fic!

**Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**

Shikamaru était seul chez lui, enfin! Son père avait emmené sa mère au resto pour leur énième anniversaire de mariage. Pour une fois qu'il avait la maison pour lui tout seul! Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait, manger ce qui lui plairait et, surtout, dormir jusqu'à quand il voudrait le lendemain matin! Car il faut dire aussi qu'il revenait d'une très longue mission à Kiri no Kuni, un affaire de trafic qui s'était averée plus difficile que se qui y parraissait. Il était rentré une semaine plus tard que prévu et avait perdu assez d'heure de sommeil... Heures qu'il comptait bien rattraper! Il monta à l'étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et enfila son bas de training.

Il allait se coucher quand il remarqua une pile de lettres posées sur son oreiller; il devait y en avoir une bonne dixène.

Il soupira; autant les lire tout de suite tant qu'il était encore réveillé. Voyons voir... Factures, lettre de l'Hokage par rapport à sa mission, et... Il déglutit, une lettre de Suna! Se fut comme un déclanchement dans sa tête!

Il avait beau avoir 200 de QI, il avait oublié de prévenir sa petite-amie que sa mission avait duré plus longtemps que prévu! "Galère !Temari va me tuer!"

Il fixa l'envelope suspicieusement, il craignait la colère de sa petite-amie. Il défit l'envellope et commença à déchiffrer l'écriture brouillée de sa bien-aimée_..._

_T'es enfin rentré de mission ?_  
_si LE POSITIF envoie un putain de message pour me dire que t'es en vie_  
_et que les ninjas du brouillard t'ont pas tué ( même si à l'heure actuelle se serait peut-être préférable pour toi) !_  
_si LE NEGATIF et que ce message t'as été remis par courrier et réponds_  
_moi pour me dire que t'es... BREF les même raison que vues ci-dessus !_  
_si tu lis ce message 234234 jours après la dâte où je t'ai envoyé ceci,_  
_NOTRE AMOUR EST BRISE A JAMAIS ! COMPRIS ØØ ?__  
_

Une grosse goutte apparut sur la tempe de Shika, juste pour un petit retard de 7 jours de rien du tout?

_Si après ce message tu as toujours envie de rester avec moi (même si j'ai des gros__ doutes) pourrait-on envisager ZE POSSIBILITY de ce voir ? ( je suis envoyée à Konaha pour l'organisation du prochain tournois de chuunin le week-end prochain)_  
_si ZE ANSWER is "nooooon", vas te faire voir, tu sais pas ce que tu rates !_  
_si ZE ANSWER is " maaaan", dis le moi par__ n'importe quel moyen ! parce que apprendre des nouveau jutsu à des aspirants ninjas aussi peu doués les uns que les autres un jour ou deux ça va, mais à ce moment précis, les jutsu et les gamins, je m'en bas les mirettes avec une patte de phasme !_  
_Et aussi à ce moment précis J'AI UNE ENVELOPPE DANS MES MAINS ET JE TENTE DE METTRE__ FIN A MES JOURS EN ME TRANCHANT LES VEINES ! _

Shika ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant cette phrase.

_(tu pourras remarquer que je suis polyvalente, je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps !_  
_- tenter de me tuer_  
_- écrire un mail_  
_- péter un CABLE sur les jutsus)_

_(Petite parenthèse INTELLIGENTE : polyvalente qui vient de la racine grec "poly" qui veut dire plusieurs comme dans un COUPLE! Au moins, ce message t'auras servi à quelque chose ! ce soir, TU T'ENDORMIRAS, si tu arrives encore a dormir après ce message de menace (mais pour ça je te fais confiance,) MOINS CON !)_

_bisous,_

Shika poussa un long soupir de soulagement, c'était moins pire que de qu'il pensait. Il allait se recoucher ( car cette lettre ne l'avait pas enpêcher de dormir: on parlait de Shikamaur Nara quand même!), lorsque il remarqua que la lettre continuait au verso... Il poussa un second soupir à fendre l'âme.

_signé ton EX-bien aimée Temi-chan ! _

Ex? Son coeur rata un battement. Non elle ne pouvait pas faire ça quand même !

_(oui, j'ai utilisé le mot EX parce que j'ai des doutes sur tes sentiments envers ma personne_  
_après avoir lu ce looooong texte, et, si tu veux tout savoir (si, si, tu VEUX savoir), à ce moment,_  
_je me demande comment les gens peuvent encore me parler !) _

Lui aussi d'ailleur...

_PS 1 (oui PS numéro 1 parce qu'il y en aura probablement un autre) : si tu as lu cette lettre jusqu'au bout et dans sa totalité, je te remercie ! (même si tu t'en fou !)_

Shika fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui écrivait là ?

_PS 2 (eh oui, j't'avais prévénu qui en aurait un deuxième) : si tu as bel est bien lu cette chose qu'on ose encore appeler message (oui, parce que vu le niveau intellectuel de ce mail, je crois qu'on pourrait plutôt parler d'une GROSSE LETTRE REMPLIE DE CONNERIES que d'un "message") lors de ta réponse si tu es en position de difficulté à cause de ta mission, par n'importe qu'elle moyen (pigeon voyageur, messager ou signaux de fumée), le premier mot que tu devras écrire ou sera:_  
_"RAMEN"._

Elle avait décidément trop fréquenté le blond, il savait que c'était pas une bonne idée d'envoyer Naruto à Suna récupéré son beau-frère de Kazekage!

_RE bisous_

La fin? Non la lette continuait encore jusqu'au bas de la page... Pour le plus grand malheur de Shika.

_I love youu même si toi tu m'aimes peut-être plus, ce que je comprendrais tout à fait ! ( en fait non, si tu m'aimes plus je te casse ta belle gueule et autre chose de façon à ce qu'aucune autre fille ne s'approche plus jamais de toi!)_

Jamais Shika n'avait été aussi sur de son amour pour Temari qu'à ce moment là...

_PS 3 : ceci n'est pas une menace, mais une déclaration d'amour ! entendons-nous,__ je voudrais pas passer pour amoureuse hyper-jalouse, violente et hysterique !_

Shikamru haussa un de ses fins sourcils.

_PS 4 : cette GROSSE LETTRE REMPLIE DE CONNERIE n'est PAS IRONIQUE !_

_PS 5 : POISSON D' (oui, je sais, on est le DEUX avril) _

Une grosse goutte apparut sur la tempe de Shika, il commençait à douter de la santé mentale de sa blonde adorée.

_PS 6 (est-ce que ce PS sera enfin le dernier ?)même si cette lettre est un ramassis de grosse connerie, t'as quand même le droit de me répondre. ( t'as même plutôt entérêt!)_

Shikamaru avala difficilement sa salive.

_PS 7 : et SURTOUT n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit le vieux sage ninja :_  
_L A C O N N E R I E N E T U E P A S ! (encore heureux, sinon ce message aurait été écrit par un fantôme)_

Trois gouttes... Non là il transipirait carrément, il dégoulinait!

_PS 8 (et non pas le moindre PS) : n'oublie pas d'écrire "ramen" au début de ton prochain message, pigeon voyageur, messager ou signaux de fumée ._

_PS 9 (OUI, je sais je suis chiante avec mes PS) : n'oublie JAMÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ que je suis une fille et que j'ai a le droit d'être chiante CINQ FOIS par mois ! _

Ca, il risquait pas de l'oublier...

_PS 10 : je ne sais pas quoi écrire dans le "PS 10", mais je n'aime pas les chiffres impaires. (superstition quand tu nous tiens !)_

_Si jamais, je suis en chaise roulante, je me suis pété la gueule dans les escaliers de la tour du Kazekage l'autre jour !_

Shikamaru était de plus en plus perdu: qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Temari durant son absence pour qu'elle change à ce point ?

_Mais cette dernière précision ne doit pas de faire pleuré de joie, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas drôle ! _

_Poisson du 2 avril ! Hé non, pour ton grand malheur, je n'ai rien de cassé !_  
_comme ça, je pourrais te botter le cul sans problèm_e

Shika n'avait jamais eut si peu envie de rire...

b_isous de ta Temi-chan qui t'aime mais va te faire la peau si elle apprend que t'es encore en vie et que tu l'as laissé s'inquiéter pendant une semaine!_  
_à bientôt (si tu oses me voir sourire maquiavélique et regard méchant)_

Mais pourquoi elle écrivait ça ?

Shikamaru posa l'enveloppe sur sa commode, le regard dans les vagues. Demain il irait voir Tsunade et lui demanderait une mission de trois mois, minimum. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de revoir sa petite-amie... Il restait un enveloppe, elle datait d'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'ouvrir mais si résigna tout de même, il commença sa lecture et devint de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture:

_Mon Shika adoré,_

_Les préparatifs de l'examen chuunin ayant été avancé, j'arriverais à Konoha le 3 avril. Je me réjouis de te revoir pour te botter les fesses si tu es en bonne santé et t'embrasser ensuite ( ou plutôt l'inverse). Sinon j'espère que tu as une bonne raison._

_A tout bientôt, je t'aime._

_Temari_

_P.s: j'espère que tu n'as pas vraiment cru ce que les lettres précédentes contenaient : elles n'étaient pas de moi mais de mon cher frère qui s'est pris une correction bien méritée... Néanmoins, je suis quand même très vexée que tu ne m'aies pas donné signe de vie pendant des lustres !  
_

Shikamaru était rassuré : Temari n'avait pas perdu la raison !

Mais elle allait quand même bientôt être là... Pour une fois que tout semblait tranquille... Il se cala dans son oreiller, redoutant le lendemain et se préparant à recevoir la correction de sa vie_._

Fallait-il qu'il l'aime...

* * *

Il y a quelques jours à Suna...

Temari venait de finir d'écrire sa dernière lettre à Shikamaru. Elle la relut plusieurs fois pour être sûre que Shikamaru saisiraient bien la situation concernant les lettres précédentes... Elle grimaça encore en se remémorant comme, il y a quelques semaines, elle s'était réveillée avec de l'encre plein le visage, la gueule de bois et l'affreux pressentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter.

Puis, Kankuro lui avait rappelé l'existence des lettres qu'elle avait rédigée... Là, elle avait cru que sa réputation de dure à cuire était perdu à tout jamais et son honneur au fond des chaussettes ! Mais heureusement, elle avait encore une corde à son arc : Kankuro avait accepté de porter le chapeau.

Après tout, il ne tenait pas à ce que Temari apprenne à Gaara que c'était lui qui avait cassé son ours en peluche quand il était petit...


End file.
